This invention is an improvement upon radiant wall burning apparatus such as that which has been heretofore developed and patented and typically shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,416,735 PA1 3,684,424 PA1 4,257,762
The invention is directed to a burner which inspirates or educts air with gas to burn beyond openings at the end of a burner tube. In addition, the invention is applicable to a burner that uses forced air or forced air and gas for burning outside openings at the end of a burner tube. The outlet slots or openings must allow maximum emission of the gas-air mixture at sufficient velocity to prevent flashback into the burner tube.